centipedefandomcom-20200214-history
James
James (known as Scare Master) is a monster in Identify Fraud. About James only appears in the third maze. James appears to be dressed in a medium grey tuxedo with a small tie and dark grey pants. Along with that, he possesses a strange disco ball atop of his head. This head will light up red if James is in clear sight of your character moving throughout maze 3. This indicates James is in his hostile mode. This disco ball will continue to light up and James will continue to chase you. His disco ball and his hostile mode will come to a halt if you either: Turned a corner and he lost sight of you, or if you stopped moving. James now will most likely catch up with you if you turned a corner, and camp around you, tricking you into moving so he can chase you once more by turning corners, and coming back to check if your moving. When he is in this passive mode, he can't attack you, but he can still move without his glowing red disco ball lighting up, only not chasing and attacking you. He will roam freely around Maze 3 sometimes, most times waiting to see you move so he can attack, so watch out! James takes small amounts of health from you every 0.5 seconds if he gets to you while you're moving (His attack can be interrupted if you stop moving at any time). For him to not be able to do this you must not move, or move very slowly and watch for his eyes to turn a glowing red (which means he is aware of you) and stop moving accordingly. How to avoid James: * In the third maze, have a group (a group of two-more) with you because being alone is tricky unless you are experienced at beating Identity Fraud. * James can be heard when he is nearby, emitting an iconic noise that can be described as close to a faulty machine or deep metallic humming/whirring. * You can easily outrun him if you lose him when your ''radar ''is yellow, tricking him is easy with a group of three or more. * Inching away from James is a strategy to prevent being cornered. It's also possible to outrun him. * (Pre-Revamp) If you are trapped, then plan to escape by tricking him. He is slow and goes fast towards the player who has sudden movement (it is recommended to stay slow as he will camp a corridor,) once he is gone run as fast as you can to lose him. (Revamp: James stays at the same speed no matter what, as when he is not attacking, his walk speed is the same as if he WAS attacking.) * You can also try a more risky move and hug the wall while aiming your camera slightly to the left or right (Left on right walls/right on left walls) which will cause you to slowly slide along the wall if done right. Possibly because of his finicky AI, James cannot detect you moving while doing this. Trivia * (Pre-Revamp) Due to the fact that James is able to be pushed, he can be pushed to the Hallway, PLUS even to the Boss Arena. He will take no damage from the boss, Because of this glitch, you can use James as a meat shield to defeat the Boss. (Unfortunately, this is no longer possible as of 1/24/19, due to the revamp which no longer allows James to be pushed or lured out of Maze 3.) * Unlike the other monsters James won't kill you instantly, but spontaneously attacks you for small amounts of health. * (Pre-Revamp) James will typically patrol the last maze at a decent pace, and sprint towards you if he becomes aware of your movement. (Revamp: It doesn't matter if he is attacking or not, he stays at the same speed.) * Once James sees a player, even if they have stopped moving since first aggroing him, he will patrol the halls around where he saw you and randomly check on you to see if you're moving. * As of the revamp, in hard mode, James will insta-kill you if you're moving when he's around.